


[Podfic] Trouser Snakes and Porno Tapes

by Djapchan, silkylustre



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1970s, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley's pornstache, Facials, Filming, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Quote: Thank you for my pornography (Good Omens), Rimming, and loving it, drunk podficing, drunk!podfic, living the crack, they are so bad at sex, we're selling this as performance art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: summerofspock's summary:It's the 1970s and Hell wants Crowley to explore the temptation possibilities of filmed pornography.Aziraphale offers to help.aka Crowley makes the porno his pornstache deserves
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Trouser Snakes and Porno Tapes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trouser Snakes and Porno Tapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072174) by [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock). 



Warning:  
We were more (silky) or less (Djap) drunk, and silky wanted to record. This happened.  
This is *not* a normal recording of fic - this is us laughing, flailing and hydrating against mouth-clicks. (This *is* edited, but it probably looks like it isn't.)  
So let's call it the crack version of podfic - cracking up included.

[Listen to us, right here! - Click for streaming or right-click and save.](https://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/GoodOmens/Trouser%20Snakes%20and%20Porno%20Tapes.mp3)

Thank you, summerofspock, for your gracious permission to us to post this!  
And thank you, paraka, for hosting my podfics!


End file.
